Casamento ou divórcio?
by Kenta Inuzuka
Summary: Casamento ou divórcio?Sasuke vai se casar com Ino, mas ela está deixando ele louco e de carteira vazia . Sakura e Sasuke passam um tempo juntos lembrando do passado e... eles se beijam! Será que Ino vai descobrir?
1. Loucuras de uma noiva

Casamento ou divórcio?

Capitulo Um: Loucuras de uma noiva

Sasuke estava muito agitado. Seu casamento seria no dia seguinte e os preparativos estavam indo de mal a pior.

O bolo que ele havia encomendado foi devorado por Chouji** (só podia ser ¬¬)**

Ino trocou de vestido dez vezes em uma semana, e ainda não sabia se devia usar seda ou algodão.

Naruto era seu padrinho de casamento, ele não sabia como decidiu isso. Tinha certeza que essa tinha sido uma das piores decisões que já havia tomado em sua vida.

Ino escolheu Sakura como madrinha(pois é, a vida da voltas, não é?), mas Sakura desistiu depois de dez minutos ouvindo Ino se falar de seu casamento com Sasuke e de como Sakura ainda não havia arranjado um namorado.

Ino estava deixando ele louco. Ino pediu para Sasuke encomendar duzentas rosas vermelhas para enfeitar a igreja. Apesar de ter certeza que iria se arrepender depois, ele aceitou o pedido.

Ele estava certo. Ele se arrependeu amargamente. No dia seguinte Ino pediu para Sasuke trocar as rosas por margaridas.

- Por que, Ino?

- Por que rosas são as flores preferidas da Sakura, e eu não quero que ela se sinta a noiva no nossa casamento.

- Não Ino. Essas rosas foram muito caras. Vamos usa-las e pronto. Agora vou na loja de roupas comprar um terno, o meu já está muito desgastado.

Quando Sasuke estava voltando para casa, passou na frente da floricultura de Ino, onde uma enorme placa estava pendurada. A placa dizia: Grande promoção de rosas!

Assim que soube que Ino tinha vendido todas as rosas, ele afirmou que não teria flores na igreja. Após ouvir um dia inteiro de reclamações, berros, implorações e apelações, Sasuke encomendou as margaridas para o casamento.

Ino o havia proibido de fazer alguma coisa mais do que ir para o bar com os amigos na sua despedida de solteiro. Mais pedidos, gritos e apelações, e mais uma vez Sasuke fez o que Ino pediu.

Ele estava se arrumando para ir para o bar com os amigos.**(é aqui que nossa história realmente começa, no despedida de solteiro estragada por Ino).**

Pegou a carteira** (que a essa altura não tinha mais que quinze reais) **e foi para a porta.

Pegou a chave em cima da mesa.

- Ino, estou saindo!

- Tudo bem amor, mas não vá demorar.

Ino estava no quarto decidindo entre dois vestidos enquanto seca o cabelo com um secador que quebrava o recorde de poluição sonora. A empregada estava correndo pela casa tentando achar o batom preferido de Ino, enquanto a faxineira limpava o chão e brigava com a empregada por que ela não parava de pisar no chão molhado.

Eles nunca tiveram empregadas, mais deis que começaram a falar em casamento Ino disse que tinha que estar completamente relaxada para o casamento e que não poderia fazer nenhum esforço que a prejudicasse em seu grande daí.

Sasuke saiu da casa e olhou para o céu. Pensou em como estava calmo lá fora.

Foi andando até o bar. Era dia de feira, mais até mesmo os berros e discussões das pessoas pareciam mais agradáveis que os ataques de choro de Ino.

Quando chegou ao bar e abriu a porta logo avistou a mesa em que estavam Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru e Shino.

"Pelo menos aqui vou ter sossego e diversão"

Quando ele estava chegando bem perto Naruto e Kiba se levantaram das cadeiras e começaram a gritar.

- A Hinata é minha, cachorro safado!

- Ela é minha, frangote!

Sasuke parou de andar. Não queria ser visto com eles dois enquanto estavam brigando. Ser expulso do bar ia ser a gota d'água.

Neji viu Sasuke parado.

- Naruto, Kiba, parem! O Sasuke ta aqui. Parem de brigar. Ter que suportar a Ino nessa semana deve estar sendo terrível pra ele.

Naruto e Kiba se calaram e sentaram.

Sasuke finalmente se aproximou da mesa.

Quando se sentou em uma cadeira foi recebido por milhares de perguntas.

- E ai, como a Ino ta reagindo?

- Ouvi dizer que a Ino ta quase pirando, é verdade?

- A Ino não ta quase endoidando. Ela já ta doida. Agora eu que to ficando doido. Ela não me deixa quieto.

- Mas calma, o casamento é amanhã e depois disso acho que ela volta a se acalmar.

- Espero que você esteja certo Neji. Não to mais agüentando. Vocês não sabem como ela ta. Ela da uma surra pior que a da Tsunade em quem fala na Sakura perto dela.

- As coisas realmente devem estar difíceis pra você. Agora é esperar que com o casamento tudo volte ao normal. Eu me lembro que a Tenten fico um pouco neurótica no nosso casamento, mas não tanto quanto a Ino.

- Neji, você tem sorte. Se a Tenten fosse como a Ino você ia ver o que eu to passando. E vocês, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, e Shikamaru, não tão planejando nada em ralação a garotas?

- Bom, eu to pensando na Hinata, mas esse cachorro pulguento ta querendo estragar tudo.

- Eu? Ela nunca olharia pra um palhaço como você!

- Ta bom, parem antes que comecem a brigar de novo. E você, Shino?

- Não, por enquanto não.

- É, o Shino é mais sozinho mesmo, não é?

- Alguma coisa contra, Naruto?

- Não, nada não.

- E você Shikamaru?

- Bom, eu e a Temari já começamos a namorar a algum tempo, mas nada alem disso. Ta cedo demais pra casa.

Depois de muito bate papo Sasuke notou que já estava amanhecendo.

- Gente, já tenho que ir! Se eu demorar mais tenho medo do que a Ino pode fazer comigo!

- Pode deixar que a gente paga a sua parte hoje. Vai logo antes que a Ino fique muito brava.

Sasuke correu e abriu a porta de casa com cuidado.

Ele tropeçou em uma vassoura que fora deixada na porta de entrada pela empregada e a porta fechou com força.

Ele ficou parado esperando a Ino chegar gritando, mas como nada aconteceu, foi até seu quarto.

A porta estava aberta. Ele entrou devagar e viu que ela ainda estava dormindo. Ele abriu o armário para pegar outras roupas, mas nesse momento o despertador tocou.

- Ai, que sono. Tenho que acordar tão cedo no dia do meu casamento. Esse é o preço que se paga pela beleza. Então ela percebeu que Sasuke não estava na cama. Sentou-se na cama e viu ele parado na frente do armário, usando a roupa com a qual havia saído.

- Você ficou fora de casa até agora! O que você ficou fazendo até essa hora na rua, hein? O que você está pensando ao chegar uma hora dessas... Ah, não desculpe amor. Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Ino levantou da cama e foi para a cozinha.

Sasuke ficou perplexo por um minuto. Como havia escapado dessa sem ter ouvido meia hora de gritos histéricos?

Ele então viu um pequeno papel na mesa ao lado da cama. Havia alguma coisa escrita, e ele reconheceu a letra de Ino. Pegou o papel e leu.

_Dicas no casamento_

_1ª Não se irrite. Isso da rugas. Procure não gritar e nem se irritar. Não quer entrar na igreja parecendo uma uva passa, não é?_

"Agora ta explicado"

Ele trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha.

Ao entrar viu que Ino estava preparando o café. Era a primeira vez deis que eles começaram a falar sobre casamento que ela fazia alguma coisa na cozinha.

- Ah Sasuke, estou fazendo um belo café da manhã para que o nosso dia especial não tenha nada de errado.

Sasuke comeu rapidamente o café da manhã e foi para o quarto.

- Já vai se arrumar, amor?

- Não, vou tentar dormir um pouco.

- Ah, boa idéia. Não quero que você durma no altar.

**Kenta: Muito bem gente, esse capitulo vai ficando por aqui. Eu sei que ta curto, mais essa via se uma fic bem curta e não quero deixar tudo em um só capitulo. Por quê? Por que quero deixar vocês com vontade de descobrir o que vem por ai! Vocês nem imaginam o que vem por ai. Se a Ino tivesse idéia do vai acontecer...**

**Ino: O que? Não me diga que aquela médica besta via roubar o Sasuke de mim?! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Nunca!**

**Sasuke: Mais um ataque histérico da Ino... ¬¬**

**Ino: O que você disse?**

**Sasuke: Hum? Hã, nada eu não disse nada.**

**Ino: Então foi você né Kenta?**

**Kenta: Quem? Eu? Não, eu não falei nada.**

**Ino: Não ponha a culpa no meu Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Ei cara, foi mal, mas eu vou me casar com ela hoje, e não posso deixar ela me irritar justo hoje. Eu resolvo isso depois.**

**Kenta; Bem, vou encerrando esse capitulo por aqui antes que a Ino fique louca de vez.**

**Ino: Você disse o que?!**

**Kenta: Ah, nada, nada não...**

**Texto: Kenta**

**Idéia original dos comentários do autor e dos personagens: Aline(Ayumi Uchiwa)**


	2. Lembranças de um sonho

Capitulo Dois: Lembranças de um sonho

Sasuke estava andando a esmo pela vila. Não tinha conseguido dormir. Estava sem sono. Pelo menos não dormiria no altar.

Estava passando na frente de uma livraria quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Havia uma fixa na vitrine da loja, e nela lia-se:Lançamento - Icha Icha: Sedução e Malicia.

Olhou curioso para baixo da faixa. Do lado de dentro da vitrine havia um pequeno livro vermelho.

Chegou mais perto para ver melhor. Na capa haviam grandes letras amarelas. Estava eito: Icha Icha: Sedução e Malicia.

Logo abaixo do titulo lia-se: Escrito por Jiraya (autor dos outros livros da série Icha Icha) e Kakashi Hatake.

- Parece que o Kakashi pirou de vez com os livros do Jiraya. Eles não tem mais o que inventar mesmo.

Ele se virou para ir para casa quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Vou comprar um para o Naruto, ele começou a gostar desses livros bestas **(como as coisas mudam, não é?)**.

Sasuke entrou na loja e viu Kakashi e Jiraya sentados em uma pequena mesa. Havia uma pessoa pedindo autógrafos para eles.

Assim que o cliente saiu da loja, Sasuke foi até a mesa.

- Vocês dois não tem mais o que fazer não?

- Ah, Sasuke, a quanto tempo. Gostei tanto dos outros livros do Jiraya que resolvi trabalhar com ele.

- Vocês dois trabalhando juntos... Esse deve ser o livro...

Ele deu uma pequena pausa. Kakashi e Jiraya aguardaram ansiosos.

- Esse deve ser o livro mais esculhambado da série.

Jiraya se levantou da cadeira.

- Escute aqui! Você não tem direito de falar mal dos meus livros sem nem ter lido um!

- Calma Jiraya, ele não falou por mal. Esses jovens não sabem o que estão perdendo.

- Ah, por falar nisso, você já tem quarenta anos, né Kakashi. Mas não mudou quase nada. O cabelo não podia ficar mais branco do que já é.

Jiraya deu uma risada baixa.

- Você não pode rir não, Jiraya. Eu sei que você já passou dos setenta. Também não mudou nada.

- Olha aqui moleque...

- Já disse pra você se acalmar. Ele já está passando por uma semana difícil.

- Ah, é mesmo. Kakashi me disse que você vai se casar com a Ino, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Alias, vai ser hoje a noite. E planejo viajar com ela na lua de mel.

- Sasuke, quero te pedir um favor importante.

- O que é, Jiraya?

- Eu quero que você me conte como foi a sua lua de mel depois que você voltar de viagem. Sabe, preciso recolher informação para meu próximo livro...

Sasuke deu um grande soco na cabeça de Jiraya, pegou um livro e saiu da loja.

- Ei espera você esqueceu de pagar!

Sasuke estava indo para casa quando se lembrou que Ino não tinha convidado a Sakura para o casamento deles. Ele mudou de curso e foi para o hospital.

Chegando lá encontrou Sakura sentada na escada principal, em frente a porta de entrada, aproveitando o ar livre.

- Oi Sakura. Bom dia.

- Bom dia. O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo? Não são nem onze horas da manhã. A Ino desmaiou outra vez?

- Não. É que ela "esqueceu" de convidar você pro nosso casamento e vim te avisar que é hoje as oito da noite. Ela não fala mais com você deis que se recusou a ser a madrinha de casamento dela, não é?

- É. Agora a nova madrinha é a Hinata.

- Vocês duas nunca vão se dar bem?

- Nós somos amigas, mas até hoje ela me considera uma rival por causa da nossa disputa por você quando éramos adolescentes.

Ela ficou um pouco rosada, mas antes que se deixa-se levar por qualquer emoção viu o livro na mão se Sasuke.

- Que livro é esse?

- É o Icha Icha: Sedução e Malicia.

- Não sabia que você gostava desses livros.

- Ah, eu não gosto. Comprei pro Naruto. Ele virou um segundo Kakashi quando se fala desses livros.

- Ah.

- Engraçado, não é?

- O que?

- Esse livro me trás tantas recordações **(gente, não vai pensando coisa errada não)**. Lembra que no nosso primeiro dia de treino com o Kakashi, quando a gente teve que tirar os sinos dele, ele ficou lendo um livro dessa série? E o pior é que mesmo assim a gente não conseguiu pegar nenhum do sinos.

- É realmente. Lembra daquela vez, na missão no País na Neve, que ele viu a princesa lendo um desses livros?

- Sim. Eu lembro tantas coisas boas daqueles dias.

- Eu também. Lembra de quando o Naruto fez um escândalo na primeira prova chunnin?

- Sim, eu lembro.E aquela vez que o Kakashi disse que ia mostra o que tinha embaixo da marcara dele é tinha outra mascara.

- Lembro sim. E lembra das minhas brigas com a Ino pra ver quem ficava com você?

Sasuke olhou para Sakura de um jeito que a kunoichi havia sonhado por muito tempo.

- Ah, claro, isso não tem mais importância. Você vai se casar com ela e eu não gosto mias de você, como namorado claro, por que adoro você como amigo, mais não tanto a ponto de...

Sasuke beijou Sakura, impedindo que a kunoichi terminasse de falar.

Sakura se deixou levar pelo momento, mas assim que se deram conta do que estava acontecendo, eles se afastaram.

- O que deu em você? Você vai se casar com a Ino!

- É, foi burrice minha, me desculpe. Eu não devia fazer você passar por isso. Você pode se encrencar se a Ino descobrir, e o pior é que a culpa foi minha. Me desculpe, agora eu tenho que ir pra casa.

Ele se levantou e foi andando sem dizer mais nada. Nem olhou para trás.

Sakura parecia calma por fora, mas por dentro lutava contra o irresistível desejo de agarrar Sasuke e beija-lo com todo o seu amor.

"Tenho que resistir... ele vai se casar... Tenho que resistir... Tenho que resistir"

Ela correu e o beijou. Beijou-o de um jeito que não tivera coragem para fazer antes.

Ele retribuiu o beijo e eles se deixaram levar por alguns minutos.

Quando Sasuke finalmente afastou Sakura, eles ficaram se olhando.

- Por que você fez isso? Não quero que você tenha problemas...

- Agora a culpa não é mais só sua. Se ela for brigar, que seja com nós dois.

Sasuke olhou para ela de um jeito mais profundo do que a alguns instantes atrás.

- Obrigado.

E dizendo isso saiu andando lentamente em direção a sua casa.

Sakura ficou parada até perder Sasuke de vista, e então voltou para o hospital.

Mais tarde, algumas horas antes do casamento começar, Sakura estava em sua casa, sentada na cama.

Ela não parava de pensar no que acontecera mais cedo.

Ela sabia que não conseguiria esconder seus sentimentos por muito mais tempo. Ela se lembrou que recusou o pedido de casamento de Sasuke a alguns anos atrás. Ela estava se perguntando por que havia feito isso.

Lembrou então que tomou aquela decisão porque achava que Sasuke não a merecia. Não sabia por que, mas somente sentia que ele não a merecia. Que ela era ruim demais para ele.

Agora, analisando tudo com calma, ela percebeu o quanto estava arrependida.

Não poderia continuar a esconder seus sentimentos por Sasuke.

Então resolveu que ela deveria lutar por ele. Por mais que parecesse errado, de certo modo era o que lhe parecia mais certo a fazer, o que ela sentia que tinha que fazer.

Ela decidiu o que ia fazer.

Iria lutar pelo seu sonho. Iria lutar pelo seu amor. Iria lutar pelo Sasuke.

Ela iria parar o casamento.

**Kenta: Pois é gente, por aqui fica o segundo capitulo. Vocês devem estar doidos para saber o que vai acontecer, não é? Vocês ficaram sabendo de tudo no próximo capitulo. Alias, eu acho que aquele livro que o Sasuke compro era pra ele mesmo...**

**Naruto: Não quero nem saber se era pra ele ou não. Ele via me dar aquele livro! Deve ser o melhor livro da série Icha Icha! O Kakashi e o Jiraya escrevendo juntos! Não posso perder.**

**Kenta: Nao me atrapalha, eu to tentando falar sobre o próximo capitulo,**

**Naruto: Não to nem ai pro próximo capitulo, eu quero mesmo é saber o que acontece naquele livro!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, não esquece que você é o meu padrinho de casamento.**

**Kiba: Padrinho de casamento? Depois de agarrar a Sakura no meio da rua você ainda via se casar com a Ino?**

**Sasuke: Como você ficou sabendo?**

**Kiba: Epa, olha como ta tarde, tenho que me arrumar pra ir no seu casamento.**

**Sasuke: Volta aqui!**

**Shino: Sasuke, não leva a mal, mas já tem um monte de gente sabendo que você agarro a Sakura no meio da rua.**

**Sasuke: E quem contou pra vocês?**

**Shikamaru: O Naruto. Ele viu vocês dois juntos e contou pra todo mundo.**

**Sasuke: E eu ainda escolhi ele como padrinho de casamento.**

**Naruto: Por falar nisso, tenho que me arrumar também.**

**Sasuke: Você não escapa dessa vez!  
Sakura: Shino, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, tenho que aproveitar que o Sasuke saiu pra perguntar se vocês não querem ajudar a parar o casamento dele com a Ino.**

**Shino: Mesmo sendo uma idéia doida eu topo. Mas o Sasuke devia ficar com a Ino, ela é muito mais bonita que a Sakura "duas costas".**

**Sakura: Você disse o que?**

**Shikamaru: Se essa idéia der certo, você vai poder ter a Ino pra você Shino. **

**Shino: Boa idéia.**

**Ino: Oi. O que todo mundo ta fazendo aqui? Vocês viram o Sasuke-kun?**

**Kenta: É melhor eu encerrar logo o capitulo antes que a Ino descubra o plano da Sakura. **

**Ino: Como é que é? Plano da Sakura? Aquela testuda ta querendo roubar o Sasuke de mim?!**

**Kenta: Esse capitulo já acabou. Até o próximo!**

**Ino: Não, eu quero saber que história é essa!**

**Kenta: Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Texto: Victor**

**Idéia original dos comentários do autor e dos personagens: Aline(Ayumi Uchiwa)**

**Ino: Pode ir tirando esse créditos ai de cima! Eu quero saber que história é essa!  
Kenta: Já acabo o capitulo! Isso ta ficando muito longo! Os leitores já devem estar entediados.**

**Ino: Quero saber o que a testuda quer com o meu querido Sasuke!**

**Kenta: Os comentários já passaram! Até o próximo capitulo.**

**Ino: Quero o Sasuke-kun!**

**Kenta: Isso é, se eu conseguir encerrar esse. '**


	3. Operação Pare o casamento!

Capitulo 3: Operação "Pare o casamento!"

Eram oito horas da tarde. O casamento estava começando.

Sakura estava em casa se arrumando, mas não para o casamento. Ela iria realizar um grande plano essa noite, e tudo já deveria estar pronto.

Na igreja, Sasuke estava no altar. Os convidados ainda estavam chegando.

Havia um grande circulo em cima do altar, o qual era preenchido por um enorme vitral transparente.

Shino e Kiba se aproveitaram de um momento que Naruto foi conversar com Sasuke para saírem da igreja.

- Você sabe o que fazer, não é?

- Sei.

- Tome cuidado. Não queremos que haja nada de errado essa noite.

- Mas me diz uma coisa. Por que nós somos amigos do Sasuke e sabemos de quem ele realmente gosta.

- É, ta certo. Tinha esquecido.

- Agora vai logo. Tudo tem que ser feito na hora certa.

- Entendido.

- Vou ver se o Neji está com tudo pronto. Vai logo, não temos muito tempo.

Kiba saiu correndo e Shino voltou para a igreja.

Sakura já estava pronta. Pegou apenas um pequena mala em cima da cama e abriu a janela.

Ele deveria vir a qualquer minuto.

Sasuke estava ficando impaciente quando a viu Ino na porta.

A musica começou a tocar e ela foi andando em direção ao altar.

A cada passo que ela dava, algumas pessoas nas cadeiras pareciam ficar extremamente preocupadas.

Sakura já estava furiosa quando Kiba apareceu na janela.

Ele apareceu montado em Akamaru, o qual carregava uma coisa que parecia uma grande cesta coberta por uma lona. Sakura pegou a mala e pulo da janela para as costas de Akamaru.

Ino estava de pé ao lado de Sasuke.

O padre começou a falar.

- Ino Yamanaka, você aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu marido?

- Sim.

- Sasuke Uchiha, você aceita Ino Yamanaka como sua esposa?

Sakura e Kiba estavam na frente da igreja, a qual as portas estavam fechadas.

- Vamos logo, está chegando a hora.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- E então, Sasuke Uchiha?

Vendo que o rapaz estava sem reação, Ino começou a ficar preocupada. Então falou tão baixo que nem o padre pode escutar.

- Vamos amor, o que está esperando?

- Bom...

Shino olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Eles estavam atrasados. Teriam que usar o segundo plano.

- Eu tenho uma coisa contra esse casamento.

Ele estava de pé. Encarando Ino. Ela estava tão surpresa como qualquer outro ali, mas também sentia uma grande raiva.

O padre calmamente perguntou.

- E qual é a sua acusação que possa interferir no casamento desses dois jovens?

- Eu também tenho algo contra esse casamento.

Dessa vez era Neji quem estava de pé. A fúria no rosto de Ino ficou maior.

- Então me digam, quais são as suas acusações?

- E eu também tenho algo contra esse casamento!

Era Shikamaru que estava de pé, olhando para Ino, rindo da raiva que a kunoichi deixou completamente evidente em seu rosto.

Então o grande vitral em cima do altar quebrou, e Kiba estava em cima da mesa.

Ele se virou para o padre.

- Não se preocupe, vou pagar pelo estrago depois.

Ino, que já não conseguia mais se controlar, começou a gritar.

- O que você fez! Está estragando meu casamento!

Ele simplesmente olhou para as pessoas na platéia.

- Eu também tenho algo contra esse casamento.

O padre falou, tentando ficar calmo.

- O que é então, meu jovem?

Ele imediatamente apontou para cima, para o local onde antes estava o vitral. Havia um balão parado não muito alto em cima da igreja. Sakura então apareceu olhando para baixo.

- Sasuke, vim para falar que em arrependi do que te disse antes! Você ainda quer fazer o seu pedido pra mim?

Sasuke olhou para Ino, que a essa altura já estava completamente atordoada com os acontecimentos.

- Sim, eu quero fazer o pedido. Quer se casar comigo?

- Sim, eu quero!

Ela jogou uma grande corda. Sasuke agarrou a corda.

- Eu queria agradecer ao Kiba, ao Neji, ao Shino e ao Shikamaru por darem a oportunidade de fazer a coisa certa.

Ele começou a subir pela corda.

Ino já estava histérica. Ela tentava agarrar Sasuke para impedi-lo de continuar a subir, mas Shino e Neji a seguraram.

Shikamaru falou alguma coisa com Naruto.

Naruto correu em direção a corda.

- Sasuke, esqueci de te dar as alianças.

Sasuke pegou as alianças e as colocou no bolso do paletó.

- Boa sorte, Sasuke.

- Obrigado, Naruto.

Sasuke voltou a subir e logo estava na borda do balão.

Sakura lhe estendeu a mão e ajudou-o a subir.

Ele entrou no cesto e colocou uma aliança a no dedo de Sakura e deu uma para aliança para que ela a coloca-se no seu dedo.

Então os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. E o balão foi subindo e indo para o oeste.

Na igreja, Shino e Neji soltaram Ino.

Ela caiu no chão e começou a chorar.

Shino correu para fora de igreja e chamou Kiba, Shikamaru e Neji.

Alguns segundos depois, vários fogos de artifício azuis e rosas estouraram no céu.

E foi vendo essa cena que Sasuke e Sakura se beijaram mais uma vez, agora com a certeza que ficariam juntos.

A lua estava brilhando quando o balão desceu. Eles estavam em uma praia.

Havia uma brisa refrescante.

Sasuke desceu do balão e pegou Sakura.

E carregou-a até uma pequena cabana de madeira, onde, ambos tinham certeza, teriam muitos momentos a sós por um bom tempo.

**Kenta: Pois é. Aqui acaba essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic pequena.**

**Tenten: Isso é tão romântico! Eu acho que vu chorar!**

**Ino: Sasuke! Sasuke! Por que você foi com a Sakura!  
Kiba: Ino, cala a boca.**

**Shino: Que bom que eles ficaram juntos.**

**Naruto: Eu sabia que eles dois iam ficar juntos. Espero que eu também possa ficar com a Hinata.**

**Hinata: Disse alguma coisa, Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: Nada, nada não...**

**Kenta: Bom, como eu disse, aqui acaba a fic. Se gostaram, não se preocupem, estou fazendo mais fics. Bom, até a próxima fic!**


End file.
